


couple sweaters and ron's matchmaking skills

by thefandomcat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bickering, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Getting Together, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, POV Ron Weasley, Post War AU, Ron Weasley is So Done, but its okay bc he gets them together, even though harry and draco are both little shits, oblivious harry and draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:01:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21559756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefandomcat/pseuds/thefandomcat
Summary: prompt by my absolutely amazing friend:A: “I thought you two hate each other.”B: “We do?”A: “You are wearing couple shirts.”B: “We do, so..?”harry and malfoy are so loud and ron is so doneakahow ron was observant and finally made them kith
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 153





	couple sweaters and ron's matchmaking skills

Harry was arguing with Malfoy again.

It wasn’t an unusual sight in the Eight Years’ common room nowadays. Animosity from before the war was put aside and the remaining Eight Years decided to put the past behind them and start anew.

Well, probably except for Harry and Malfoy.

If anyone asked Harry, he would usually say that they actually did put the past behind them and formed this strange coexistence where they wouldn’t actually hate each other, but they would still very readily verbally spar at any given moment.

If anyone asked Malfoy, though, Malfoy would scoff and confirm that he, in fact, despised the Gryffindor Golden Boy.

And everyone, really every single person who has seen them together during the year, was convinced they were flirting. There was one minor problem though – both Harry and Malfoy did not know that they were.

“Why would you even use my hair products, Potter? Buy your fucking own!”

“I did not use them! I literally just told you I accidentally spilled one of the millions of tubes you have in the bathroom! I’m sorry!”

“Oh accidentally? You fucking dolt. Would you kindly try to pay more attention to your surroundings you absolute tosser?”

“I always pay attention you complete idiot, if you didn’t leave all those things in the bathroom though, that would be amazing. The last time I slipped on your fucking towel!”

“That was not my fault! ...”

Ron sighed to himself. _Bloody idiots_.

He stood up and decided to head to the dorm room rather than stay listening to those two in the common room, when he noticed.

They were wearing matching sweaters.

_Harry and Malfoy were wearing matching sweaters._

Ron sat down again and tried to tune their argument out. _Matching sweaters, matching sweaters… did they finally...?_

Ron stood up again and marched towards the idiotic couple.

“Harry,” Ron started.

Harry abruptly turned around. “Yeah?”

Ron internally sighed. _I’m really doing this, aren’t I?_

“Mate. I thought you two hated each other.”

Harry stared. “We… do?” he said. Malfoy scowled.

“…you’re literally wearing couple sweaters.”

Malfoy’s cheeks pinked at this.

“Yeah, we are, so what?” Harry raised an eyebrow.

Ron gave them an incredulous look.

Malfoy scoffed. “Weasley, if you really think me and your Golden Boy here do not actually hate each other you really should check at St. Mungos, really-“

“Oh shut up Malfoy,” Harry rolled his eyes and grabbed Malfoy by the arm and holy fucking shit they were finally kissing. _Finally. And now I need to rinse my eyes_ , thought Ron, rather bitterly.

When they finally detached from each other, Malfoy stared at Harry.

“Oh.”

“Yeah, oh, you bloody idiot,” laughed Harry.

Malfoy just buried his face into Harry’s shoulder.

Harry turned to Ron. “Thanks mate,” he grinned. Ron sighed and gave a weak smile.

Malfoy suddenly raised his head. “Sorry, Weasley, but me and The Golden Bo-“ “I told you not to call me that!” “-The Golden Boy here have some catching up to do, so cya later.” And then he grabbed Harry’s arm and dragged him out of the Eight Years’ common room.

_Bloody amazing_ , sighed Ron. _At least Harry is happy._

**Author's Note:**

> hiya peeps!
> 
> i hope you enjoyed this one shot! i know i have a fanfic in progress uwu but i barely have time to do anything and this is legit the first time since i wrote those few chapters i finally got to sit down and write something oof


End file.
